Moon Pool
The Moon Pool is a special, supernatural pool with the power to transform normal people into merpeople when the Full Moon passes over the top of the cave (in Mako Island) and passes in the front of the cave (Sea Caves of Ireland). These places were formed on Earth after collisions with a comet containing Moon Rocks and Crystal that generate special powers corresponding to the Moon (revealed in A Magnetic Attraction). The underwater cave that leads to Moon Pool is roughly 50 feet deep. There are currently two known Moon Pools: one on Mako Island in Australia and another in a Sea Caves of Ireland in Ireland. History In the early seventeenth century, a mermaid named Eva transformed in a Moon Pool in an Sea Caves of Ireland. During that time, a comet was about to hit the earth and she used her powers to form the original Tower of Light to change its course. In the late 90s, a young girl named Bella was transformed in the same place when she was nine years old. The first known people to become mermaids in Australia were Gracie Watsford, Louise Chatham and Julia Dove, all of whom were transformed in the 50s and were given special powers. In the mid-2000s, Cleo Sertori, Emma Gilbert and Rikki Chadwick were transformed into mermaids in the Moon Pool. Charlotte Watsford, Gracie's granddaughter also became a mermaid in the same place. However, as she fell into the Moon Pool during the most recent planetary alignment, her powers were taken away forever. The Moon Pool is destroyed in the Season 3 by Ryan, Sophie and Zane, and becomes a communal pool. The Full Moon gets only reflected in the water, not releasing magic because Ryan blew up and destroyed the Moon Pool's cave in search of Moon Rocks. Despite its destruction in Season 3, the Moon Pool somehow becomes active once again in Mako Mermaids where a young boy named Zac Blakely becomes a merman when he falls into it. In Mako: Island of Secrets, the Moon Pool is completely different in appearance than how it appeared in H20; the original entrance from land has disappeared and replaced by the Trident Cave, where the Trident is sealed inside. Function When the moon is full, it passes over the volcano top of Mako Island and activates the magic in the water. During this time, any human that stays in the Moon Pool, will be transformed into a mermaid/merman and given specials powers over water. When the Comet Eva is about to collide with Earth, the Moon Pool creates a Water Tentacle to warn the mermaids about the comet. Its magic is active only in the Full Moon. Powers The Moon Pool's magic is active only during a full moon. During this time, any human who jumps into the pool when the moon passes over, will be turned into a mermaid or merman, and given special individual powers. The Moon and the Pool generate different magnetism and effects depending on the moon's phases and the planetary alignments. When nearing collision with a comet, the pool's temperature will rise in preparation for it. Special Planetary Alignment During a rare planetary alignment, the moon will increase the powers of a mermaid if they are in the Moon Pool during the alignment. *Hydrokinesis - (Aerokinesis) *Hydro-Cryokinesis - (Cryokinesis) *Hydro-Thermokinesis - (Pyrokinesis/Electrokinesis) If one mermaid has all three powers, they will be upgraded in the same way. The Moon of Fifty Years At every fifty years another planetary alignment takes place. If a mermaid is in the Moon Pool during this alignment, they will lose all of their mermaid powers, returning to being Human. Lunar Eclipse During the Lunar Eclipse, the mermaid who is in the Moon Pool, will lose their powers for 12 hours only. After 12 hours, their tails returned, along with their powers. It is unknown if these effects apply only to human-turned-merpeople or if this applies to natural born merpeople as well. Trivia *There are two known Moon Pools in the world, one on Mako Island, in Australia and the other in the Sea Caves of Ireland. *There may be others, but these two are the only ones known. *Its magic is active only during the Full Moon. *Both the Crystals and Moon Rings store Moonlight and can be used to simulate a Full Moon. *These places were formed after a collision with a comet, a piece forming Mako Island, and another one of the pieces formed the Sea Caves of Ireland. *A potion of full moon magic amplified by fifty which causes magic-made merpeople to loose their mer-form, has to be used in the Moon Pool during the Full Moon. Gallery File:Lunar Eclipse.png File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2553206-600-347.jpg File:Moon-Pool-h2o-just-add-water-1392759-287-225.jpg File:Tentacle.png File:Vqmk4o.jpg File:124847G.jpg File:2qxc42h.jpg File:Hanging in Moon Pool.png File:DSCI0048.JPG File:Full Moon Over Moon Pool.jpg|Active Moon Pool. File:new Moonpool.jpg|The New Moon Pool in Mako Mermaids File:5044c3df881c48179d63c261aa2b0997.jpg Category:Known things Category:Locations Category:H2O Just Add Water Category:Mako: Island of Secrets